


Habits of my heart.

by BelleHP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, alternative universe, complicated love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleHP/pseuds/BelleHP
Summary: “Te acercas demasiado… Haces que sea difícil dejarte ir." Advertencia de Angst, palabras fuertes, final que deje dudas e inconformismo y un estilo de escritura jamás antes explorado, y con posible resultado desastroso.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	Habits of my heart.

**Habits of my heart.**

_Te acercas demasiado, haces que sea difícil dejarte ir._

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" la mujer detrás del mostrador sonrió con cansancio, como si ya estuviese completamente hastiada de repetir la misma frase cada jodida vez que algún desesperado llegaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Liam muerde su labio con incomodidad, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese aquel.

"Eh… ¿Habitación siete? ¿Señor Brooks?" la voz le tiembla por un momento, y no hace más que maldecirse en silencio. Como odia - ama hacer esto.

"¿Usted es el señor Miller?" pregunta ella, mirando la pantalla del computador sin prestarle la más mínima intención.

"Sí" _¿Miller? ¿En serio?_

"Entonces adelante. El señor Brooks lo espera" hace una mueca hastiada que hace el corazón de Liam detenerse por un segundo.

Camina con rapidez, sin detenerse ni por un segundo para mirar a la recepcionista del motel, que seguramente debe estar negando con la cabeza por lo que ella _sabe_ que él hará al entrar a la habitación.

Mira las puertas que van apareciendo a su lado, hasta llegar al final del pasillo en donde un siete llamativo en la puerta lo hace detenerse. Su corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo frenético que hace que sus piernas tiemblen. Su piel se eriza y un sudor frío corre por su cuello. La culpabilidad gana terreno y las ganas de irse están ganando la partida.

Pero antes de que pueda darse la vuelta, la puerta se abre y lo _ve._

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Te estaba esperando" suaves ojos mieles enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras lo miran sin ningún sentimiento, a pesar de que en sus labios se vislumbre una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

"Y-o… Iba a entrar" su estómago se revuelve y siente esa conocida sensación de querer vomitar.

"Hazlo entonces."

El hombre le da la espalda y entra a la habitación. El castaño respira profundamente, antes de seguirlo y entrar al cuarto.

No es tan grande y la iluminación podría ser mejor, pero estaba bien. Las cortinas caían muertas, cubriendo las ventanas, cubriéndolos de miradas indiscretas. La cama estaba pegada a la pared, suave cobertor blanco y almohadas de un rojo excesivamente fuerte.

"¿Te sacas la ropa, o te mando una jodida tarjeta de invitación?" su voz lo sobresalta. Siente sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza y el descaro de aquel hombre.

"¿Tan desesperado estás?" dice con voz burlona, a pesar del leve temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"No más que tú, cariño" el ojimiel dice, acercándose a él y rodeando su cuerpo con sus manos morenas "¿Lo haces tú o yo?"

"Zayn…"

Un beso sosegado cae en sus labios con delicadeza, lo responde a duras penas, siendo tan malditamente consciente del latido desesperado de su corazón. Se separa de él y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Señor Brooks? ¿Señor Miller? ¿Qué carajo con esos nombres, Zayn?" el moreno ríe levemente, aún con sus ojos vacíos.

"Fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron" se encoje de hombros, como si no le importara. "Después de todo, nadie puede saber que el famoso y mejor empresario que ha tenido este pueblo de mierda se va un motel de quinta para acostarse con quien se supone es su mejor ami…"

Liam besa sus labios, callándolo. No quiere volver a oír las quejas de Malik.

Sus manos van hacia la chaqueta de cuero que portaba el moreno, sacándola con lentitud y una sensualidad ya practicada. Zayn suspira dentro del beso, tomando la corbata azul entre sus dedos y deshaciendo el nudo con maestría, para luego ir desabrochando casa uno de los pequeños botones e ir acariciando su pecho con suavidad.

Liam maldice entre dientes, cuando los labios de Malik dejan suaves y lánguidos besos en su cuello y sus manos no dejan de acariciar su pecho desnudo. Sus dientes se clavan en la unión del cuello con su hombro y Payne debe alejarse.

"No d-dejes marca."

"Por supuesto."

La voz de Zayn tiene un deje de burla que hace al castaño suspirar. Se distrae tocando el ahora pecho desnudo de su acompañante, levemente salpicados con algunos lunares.

Pasa su lengua por uno de los pequeños pezones rosados que se endurece de inmediato. Zayn jadea ante la húmeda sensación de Liam jugando con él. Rodea al castaño con sus manos y lo lleva hacia la cama, volviendo a tomar sus labios en el proceso.

"Joder Zayn, que no me muerdas…"

"¿Puedes callarte un puto momento?" los ojos mieles se entrecierran con enojo, aún cuando sus manos acarician el bulto en los pantalones de tela del hombre encima de él "Sólo cállate y fóllame, no es tan difícil, ¿no? Nada que tu privilegiado cerebro de mierda no vaya a captar…"

"Hoy estás muy mordaz, ¿no es así?" Liam se acerca a su pantalón y con un movimiento de muñeca, termina de sacarle la prenda junto a los bóxers, logrando que la erección del moreno saliera y chocara contra su cara.

"Oh, sí. Estoy muy mordaz, pero también muy impaciente, ¿quieres que te lo muestre? ¿quieres que te suplique? ¡Oh, por favor Liam! ¡Chupa mi polla de una maldita…!

Un grito sale de sus labios cuando Liam muerde se muslo. Una perfilada ceja morena se alza con algo de petulancia, antes de que el trigueño sonría con lentitud y se acerque al miembro erecto del otro y saque su lengua para lamer desde la base hasta la punta. Zayn deja caer su cabeza y un quedo gemido sale de sus labios levemente hinchados.

Payne toma la cabeza entre sus labios y lame la hendidura con premeditada sensualidad. Sus ojos no se despegan del moreno, que muerde sus labios para no gemir como realmente lo quiere. Liam se siente poderoso al ver lo destrozado que parece estar. ‘ _Y sólo por una mamada.’_

Su cabeza sube y baja y los sonidos húmedos de succión son casi lo único que se escucha en la habitación, aún con los gemidos ahogados que el moreno suelta con regularidad.

"¿No dices nada, cariño?" no suele utilizar el sarcasmo, pero vale la pena hacerlo sólo para ver cómo está tan perdido en el placer que ninguna palabra sale de sus labios para rebatirle.

Liam sigue chupando por lo que parecen horas, su mandíbula ya está un poco acalambrada porque el pene de Zayn no era exactamente pequeño o delgado y la boca de Payne ya está pasando la factura.

Se aleja de su palpitante erección para dirigirse al velador que estaba a un costado de la cama, abriendo el cajón y viendo pequeños envases de lubricante y una tira de condones. Toma una de cada cosa y se acerca a Zayn, que ya tenía sus piernas abiertas, exponiendo su pequeño agujero rosa, sus ojos mirando a la nada.

"¿Ya estás listo, cariño?" sonríe de medio lado y abre el paquete que tiene el lubricante. El líquido resbaladizo e incoloro mancha sus dedos generosamente, y con lentitud los lleva hacia la entrada del ojimiel y mete el índice.

"Uh… P-puedo c-con más de uno" dice con fingida arrogancia, que hace reír a Liam. Sabe que lo dice sólo para impresionar y tratar de hacerle creer que el no es el único con el que se acuesta.

"No lo dudo, cariño. Pero te sientes tan apretado que pareciera que no ha habido nada aquí desde la última vez que nos vimos…"

"Porque no siempre r-recibo, amor" su sonrisa ladeada y pícara, hace que entre otro de sus dedos con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que Zayn gima con dolor.

"Te ves más hermoso callado, corazón."

Zayn suelta una risita, que desaparece casi de inmediato ante la sensación de un tercer dedo invadiéndolo. Sus manos toman con desespero el cobertor, intentando mantenerse en el mismo lugar por las sensaciones tan intensas que está sintiendo.

"Supongo que como ya estás tan acostumbrado, puedes tomarme ahora" toma un condón y lo desenrolla rápidamente y sin esperar alguna palabra del otro, entra con rapidez.

Zayn gime fuerte, las mejillas rojas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacen a Liam detenerse y esperar a que el hombre se acostumbrase a tener su pene dentro de su entrada, que se expandió casi obscenamente al tenerlo tan profundo.

"M-mierda imbécil… Me dolió" Liam ríe, sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

"Pero pensé que no era nada nuevo para ti… ¿Entendí mal?" por fin ve un atisbo de sentimiento en la mirada café, que refleja un enojo que lo hace reír.

"Muévete" dice con voz demandante, apretando sus brazos con sus manos morenas.

Liam comienza un vaivén que hace a Zayn delirar. Su cuerpo sonrojado suda por la fricción. Sus piernas están enganchadas por los tobillos en la espalda del cobrizo mientras este se lo folla sin descanso.

Acerca su rostro al del moreno para besarlo, pero este aleja su rostro del suyo y sigue gimiendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si no quisiera seguir mirándolo. Liam sintió su corazón removerse un poco, por lo que se preocupó de besar su cuello en tanto golpeaba una y otra vez contra su próstata.

"Oh, por favor… S-sigue" la voz rota de Zayn era un estímulo que no podía ser pasado por alto. Tomó las piernas del chico y las puso en sus hombros, de esa manera con cada golpe de su cadera le daría de lleno en la glándula que le producía el placer más grande.

"Claro que sí, cariño…"

Sus caderas se mueven casi por voluntad propia, sin que Liam pueda quitar sus ojos del cuerpo delgado y sudado del moreno. Su lacio cabello estaba húmedo y pegado a su cabeza por el sudor y sus labios tan rojos e hinchados por sus dientes hacían a Liam querer besarlos hasta que éstos se desgastasen.

"¡Oh, joder!" Zayn se vino en todo su estómago, tiras de semen mancharon su cuerpo, al tiempo en que su interior se estrechaba al punto en que hizo que Liam se viniese también llenando el condón.

Salió del interior de su cuerpo con rapidez, y con un calculado movimiento de muñeca se quitó el preservativo y lo anudó para luego botarlo en el basurero que se encontraba estratégicamente puesto al lado de la cama.

Se recostó al lado de Zayn, quien aún trataba de reponer su respiración y calmar su alocado corazón. Liam se mordió el labio inferior y con una timidez poco usual en él, colocó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, con su mano izquierda acariciando su pecho. Malik rodeó levemente sus hombros con su brazo, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, casi por obligación.

Mantuvieron un silencio total por un rato. Sólo se abrazaron y se mantuvieron escuchando la respiración del otro.

"Ya debo irme" Zayn dice, levantándose lentamente. Liam lo mira fijamente, y se levanta también.

"Yo igual" se coloca sus bóxers con rapidez y eficacia, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

"¿Hayley te espera con la cena lista?" su voz vacía de otra cosa que no sea sarcasmo, hace a Liam enfadarse.

"¿Y a ti te espera alguno de tus ligues fáciles con su culo listo?" su voz sale con más resentimiento del que hubiese querido o del necesario. Zayn lo mira fijamente, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Si así fuera, ¿a ti qué?"

"Lo mismo pregunto yo. ¿A ti qué?" sus miradas son afiladas y sus cuerpos están tensos.

"No soy yo el que vive una mentira de mierda, Liam" dice con sorna. "No soy yo el que está casado con alguien que ni si quiera entra en tu campo. Bateas para el otro lado, James. ¿Por qué no lo asumes de una vez?"

"No es tu maldito problema, imbécil" dice con la voz envenenada.

"Oh, no. Claro que es mi problema" Zayn lo mira con enfado. "Porque es conmigo con el que te acuestas cada vez que tienes oportunidad. Es a mí a quien vienes cuanto ya no aguantas más, soy yo el que calma tu jodida necesidad…"

"No trates de hacerte el puto mártir" sus ojos marrones brillan enojados. "No es como si a ti particularmente te molestara, ¿verdad? No te resistes cada vez que te llamo y te digo que nos veamos. No te obligo a hacer una mierda y, ¿ahora me hechas en cara que me refugio en ti, con ese tono de mierda de que lo haces porque no hay otra opción?"

"¡No hay otra opción, imbécil!" Malik grita, con los puños apretados.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no me mandas a la mierda de una vez, y me dices que me vaya a buscar cualquier otro culo o polla para saciar mi necesidad? Vengo a ti porque siempre estás dispuesto, cariño. Sólo por eso."

No debería haber dolido tanto como le dolió. Sus ojos mieles por fin demostraron algo con el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Estaba herido por lo que le había dicho, pero Liam estaba demasiado enfadado como para notarlo.

"No lo hago porque ya es un maldito hábito. Estoy acostumbrado a ser tu sucio secreto que no puede salir de esta habitación de porquería, porque podría jodidamente afectarte" Liam lo mira fijamente, dándose cuenta con sorpresa de que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

"¿Es que acaso quieres estar conmigo, Zayn?" dice, con su voz hueca. Sin demostrar absolutamente nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

"No" su voz tajante, hace el corazón de Liam doler un poco. "Porque no podría soportarlo."

"¿Qué?" dice sorprendido. "¿A qué carajo te refieres?"

"No puedo decirte que no" pasa su mano por su cabello. "Y tú eres un egoísta de mierda que sólo se ama a sí mismo, y estar contigo terminaría por destruirme."

"Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez" Liam se sorprende por el dolor extraño que recorre su cuerpo en cuanto termina de hablar. "Si te hago daño, terminemos con esto y no volvamos a vernos."

"Sí, es lo mejor."

Sus ojos se conectan, antes de que cada uno tomara su respectivo abrigo.

"Yo saldré primero" Liam dice, arreglando su chaqueta. "Fue un gusto todo este tiempo" dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

"Pero ya acabó" Zayn no devuelve la mirada. Sus manos se esconden en los bolsillos de su chaqueta."

"Lo sé. Pero fue espectacular mientras duró. Será difícil encontrar a alguien que me haga enloquecer como tú."

"Lo sé. Me pasará lo mismo."

Se miran una última vez, y finalmente Liam sale de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

X.X

Ha pasado ya un mes, y Liam se siente como la mierda.

Su relación con Hayley va cuesta bajo sin frenos y a él no puede importarle menos. Su cabeza está perdida y no sabe como recobrar su sentido de estabilidad, que parecía haberse ido a la mierda junto al moreno.

En ese momento, se encuentra en un bar y hay un chico que besa su cuello húmedamente y que se encuentra sentado en su regazo. Y Liam debería tener los ojos cerrados y solamente sentir un placer abrumador, pero no puede.

El joven rubio extremadamente escuálido y con ojos miel, toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa con desespero. Sus labios son demasiado delgados para el gusto de Liam y sus manos demasiado huesudas.

Trata de entusiasmarse, y coloca sus manos en el culo del muchacho, pero descubre con desilusión la inexistente parte trasera del joven, que no deja de refregarse contra la polla de Payne y que no para de gemir demasiado agudamente.

"No te demoraste una mierda en conseguir a otro que te haga el favor, ¿verdad?" una voz envenenada habla a su lado, sobresaltándolo. Mira con inquietud esos ojos mieles que hacía un mes que no veía.

"Piérdete, imbécil. ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?" el chico sin nombre que está encima de Liam dice, con voz chillona que lo hace querer llorar.

"¿Y tú no ves que ni si quiera se le paró? No le interesas, tarado. Llevas media hora encima de él y todavía no te folla. ¿No ves que estás perdiendo el tiempo, rubio de cuarta?"

Liam no tenía que reírse. En serio, _no._

El rubio se levanta y con la escasa dignidad que reunió, se fue del lugar. Pisando fuerte y balanceando sus caderas con enojo.

"Toda una diva" Malik dice con sorna, mirando el lugar por el que se acababa de ir absolutamente indignado. "¿Qué te poseyó para cogerte a alguien así?"

"No estaba realmente prestando atención, ¿sabes?" se encoge de hombros. "Me daba igual quien fuera. Yo sólo quiero follar. Así que, si no te importa…" hace el ademán de levantarse, antes de que Zayn se suba a su regazo, ocupando el lugar que el rubio acababa de abandonar.

"También quiero follar. Así que… ¿te apuntas?" la música del bar es estridente y hace a Malik mover sus caderas al ritmo de ella, sobre su polla.

"Dijimos que ya no lo haríamos, ¿recuerdas?"

"A la mierda. Ha pasado un puto mes desde que no tengo una polla dentro, te necesito" Liam ríe, y coloca una de sus manos en su trasero y apreta con deleite y ganas. Zayn gime contra sus labios, moliéndose contra él, sin dejar de besarlo.

Sus manos morenas rodean su cuello y tiran del cabello de su nuca con una sensualidad que hace al castaño delirar. En el mes que había pasado había estado con varios chicos tratando de sentir aunque fuera, un cuarto de las sensaciones que Zayn le hacía sentir. Pero su búsqueda había sido un fracaso de consideraciones. No rescataba nada de sus otras experiencias. Lo único de utilidad que le dejaron, fue ser consciente de que el hombre con el que había perdido la virginidad a los quince años, al parecer era el único que hacía su cabeza volar.

Se aleja de sus labios y sus ojos se conectan. Y por primera vez desde que le dijo que se casaría con Hayley, vio un sentimiento extraño en sus ojos mieles. La aguda necesidad y algo que iba definitivamente más allá del amor amistoso (o eso parece).

Siempre había sido muy bueno en ignorar el sentimiento que Zayn tenía hacia él (O más bien, lo que no siente). No le costaba mirar hacia otro lado y sólo concentrarse en su cuerpo. Hoy no sería la excepción.

"Vamos" Zayn jadea, sin dejar de moverse contra él.

"¿Dónde?" Liam pregunta escuetamente, mirando hacia fuera.

"Mi casa."

Zayn se levanta y toma su mano para comenzar a arrastrarlo por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la salida. Se subieron a la moto del chico y partieron.

El viento helado lo golpeaba en la cara. Era una sensación extrañamente estimulante y agradable. Sus manos rodeaban la cintura del pelinegro con fuerza. No lo admitiría jamás, pero era probable que tuviese _algo_ de miedo.

Llegaron a la casa de un piso de Zayn, sin perder tiempo. Sus bocas se unieron como dos imanes que se necesitan para funcionar, mientras sus manos se entretenían en un camino a ciegas para arrancar la ropa que no hacía otra cosa que no fuera estorbar.

"N-o puedo creerlo" Zayn murmuró para sí mismo, cuando se encontraba besando el cuello del trigueño.

"¿Qué cosa?" cuestionó Payne, besando su hombro desnudo.

"He vuelto a c-caer" gimoteó, sintiendo las manos del otro en sus glúteos.

"Estábamos mejor separados, ¿no crees?" Liam lo recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuerpo desnudo. Malik mordió su labio.

"Oh, sí."

Sus labios se encuentran una vez más. Zayn jadea cuando siente un dedo profanando con lentitud y firmeza su esfínter. Apreta las sábanas frías que lo rodean y expone su cuello, necesitando los dientes de Payne clavados ahí.

Liam lo penetra con dureza, reclamando cada centímetro de su agujero. La embestida es tan dura, que el pelinegro siente una pequeña lágrima escaparse de uno de sus ojos y deslizarse por su mejilla sonrojada.

"D-diablos" Liam dice con la voz entrecortada por el placer de su miembro siendo apretado deliciosamente y también por la vista espectacular del joven debajo de él, que no para de lloriquear por el éxtasis que estaba viviendo.

"Oh… M-más, por favor, m-ás."

Liam ríe, y acelera las embestidas, moviendo sus caderas en círculos. Entrando una y otra vez en aquel cuerpo que lo recibía con agrado. Las oscilaciones hacen que Zayn gima cada vez con más fuerza y en más alto volumen.

"Oh, n-no pares… No p-pares…"

"Cariño, no pararé hasta que las piernas t-te t-tiemblen tanto q-que no puedas pensar en ponerte de pie, y hasta que t-tus vecinos sepan mi nombre" eso parece encender más al pelinegro que comienza a mover sus caderas con tanto ímpetu, que Liam intenta seguirle el ritmo, aunque se quede un poco atrás.

El placer es tan abrumador, que Malik araña la espalda del cobrizo y al mismo tiempo se aferra a ella, en un intento desolador por mantenerse ahí, y no volar tan lejos como realmente quiere hacerlo.

El orgasmo llega con rapidez y es tan abrasador. Zayn grita con la garganta desgarrada y su esfínter apretándose a un nivel demoledor que lleva a Liam de inmediato a la cima.

Se quita el condón y se levanta al baño para arrojarlo en el basurero y tomar la toalla de manos para remojarla en agua tibia. Camina hacia la habitación donde un sudado Zayn trata de recuperar la coherencia de su vida.

Pasa la toalla húmeda por el pecho del moreno, limpiando el semen que ya lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

"Gracias" Zayn dijo, mirándolo con ojos mieles brillantes.

"Vaya par que somos, ¿no?" sonríe con gracia, acariciando ahora con su mano su pecho desnudo. "Prometimos ya no vernos, y ahora…"

"Haces que sea difícil dejarte ir."

Los ojos marrones miran a los mieles con sorpresa. Las palabras le pegaron fuerte, casi sintió su corazón dejar de latir.

"¿Q-qué?"

"No puedo decirte que no" se levanta hasta quedarse medianamente sentado. "Cada vez que te veo y cada vez que estoy contigo, me destruye un poco más."

"Zayn…"

"Estoy cansado, Liam. Ya ni si quiera puedo sentir. ¿Entiendes eso? Ya no siento el dolor abrumador y desolador que tuve cuando me dijiste que tenías que casarte con Hayley y terminaste conmigo. Ya no siento ese amor arrebatador que me poseía por ti cuando teníamos quince y dieciséis años y tú parecías ser todo mi mundo. Pero aún así, no puedo dejarte. ¿Por qué? Han pasado casi doce años de toda esta mierda. ¡¿Por qué diablos sigo aquí?!"

Liam niega con la cabeza, y respira profundamente. Así que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Malik cada vez que se veían.

"Porque ya es un hábito. Estás acostumbrado a volver a mí, y no hacerlo te complica y te deja frío. Es sólo la costumbre. Nada más."

"Es el hábito de mi corazón, ¿verdad?" sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas consiguen impactar al castaño.

"Sí, lo es" acaricia su cabello entre sus dedos gruesos. "Pero no te preocupes, que también lo tengo. Demasiado arraigado" sonríe levemente, "pero, ¿sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" Zayn pregunta, acercándose a su rostro.

"No me arrepiento de nada."

Sus labios se encuentran rápidamente. Las manos de Liam toman el cabello de la nuca del pelinegro y comenzó a tironear con lentitud. Zayn envolvió sus manos en la cintura desnuda del trigueño, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Sabían a la perfección, que estaban jodidos.

No se amaban, no se odiaban, no se querían. Estaban juntos por la costumbre de toda una vida el uno con el otro. Como mejores amigos, como novios y finalmente como amantes.

Estaban juntos, sólo por un caprichoso _hábito en sus corazones._

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tomar un tiempo de tu vida para leer esto.


End file.
